Call Me Captain (Yaoi)
by Nati Bee
Summary: When Japan planned on taking England to see the cherry blossoms, he thought it would be a nice and peaceful experience. But before he even gets to leave with England, something very different happens.


On a nice spring day, Japan decided to visit his good friend England so they can admire the cherry blossoms together at his place. He walked up the steps of England's house quickly, somewhat excited to go with him.

Japan knocked on the door politely, but no one answered. He knocked again, no one. Japan slowly turned away, upset that his friend wasn't home, but noticed that the door was open a tad. He argued with himself, asking if it would be okay if he just walked in. After a few minutes of dispute, he took off his shoes and entered England's large and beautiful house.

None of the lights were on, but the house was still lit by the sunlight coming from the windows. Japan took light steps, not wanting to make much noise. Rustling was heard from the basement. Japan froze and slowly looked at the basement door.

"Should I go in there...?" he asked himself as he stepped closer to the door.

The rustling stopped, but noise could still be heard from the mysterious basement. Japan shivered in slight fear when he grabbed the cold doorknob. He turned it and slowly went down the creaky steps. As he got closer to the bottom, a shadow figure started to become visible at the end of the staircase. Japan gasped in shock. The shadow figure stepped closer to Japan. In the light, the figure was revealed to be England, though with a very different feel to him.

He was wearing a long, red coat and a matching hat with flurry feathers coming out on one side, making him look like a pirate. The fire in his eyes confirmed this.

Japan screamed and ran up the stairs to the door that had fallen shut.

"Kiku...Where are you going~?" asked England as he slowly came up the stairs with a small, devious grin on his face.

Japan stopped. Already the fact that England called him by his real name shocked him, but with this wild side of England, Japan felt that he may even be in danger.

Japan breathed nervously and stuttered, "E-Engla-"

"Call me captain." interrupted England as he was just a mere two steps away from Japan.

Japan didn't move. He couldn't move. Fear and terror overcame his body as he could feel England's breath going down his neck.

"Who am I again?" whispered England into his ear, almost like a purr.

"C-Captain..." said Japan shakily, clenching his fists.

England grinned and walked past Japan to the door, leaving him frozen there. Light came into the basement, warming Japan's already sweating body.

After it seemed like England had gone upstairs, Japan slowly went up the steps to the exit of the house. The door was so close, but seemed so far away due to the slow, small, soundless steps he was making. The house was darker now because some of the windows were covered.

"Leaving so soon?"

Before Japan could fully react, he was pinned to the wall by England, who was grinning madly. Japan's face was hot and red.

"W-What are you doing...?!" stuttered Japan as he weakly tries to escape.

England got close to Japan's face, his soft lips lightly stroking his cheek as he spoke. "Doing what my other self's too scared to do..." He gently licks Japan's neck, his tongue leaving a moist, hot trail behind it.

Japan started to squirm as shivers went up and down his spine and his face became increasingly red.

"You want it..." whispered England into Japan's ear.

Japan gasped and closed his eyes, not wanting to know what England means by this statement.

"You're strong enough to escape. I know you are." England brushed the hair from Japan's face. "Yet...You don't even try to."

Japan tried to say something, but only small grunts and short breaths come out of his mouth. England grabbed Japan's wrists and pulled him off of the wall before placing him over his shoulder.

England mumbled softly, "Alfred will hate me for this..." He smiled down at Japan. "But it's worth it."

England walked to his room, locking the door behind him. Japan had been thrown onto the bed, and was shaking nervously with a flushed red face.

"Don't be scared if you want it too." said England while slowly climbing on the bed.

Japan stopped shaking and took a deep breath. "I won't tell America-kun..."

"Good boy."

-Several months later-

The countries crowded into the room. England was arguing with America on the way in, though England doing most of the yelling while America just laughed. England angrily took a seat, sighing in relief that he's finally away from that idiot.

The Axis entered the room, sitting apart from each other at different corners of the room. Japan decided to sit next to England. England looked over to his right and suddenly blushed when he saw Japan sitting there. Japan blushed as well.

They sat there with their red faces, silently giving each other messages of affection the whole meeting through.


End file.
